Iunctum Pactum
by wrackspurtindisguise
Summary: After signing a blood contract against his will to marry Draco Malfoy, Harry surprises himself by falling for the boy. But, as always, in the world of Harry Potter, nothing can ever be easy for him. Harry begins losing his memory, and with a suspicious new teacher watching him closely, Harry leans on one person he never thought he could count on. Draco Malfoy. WARNINGS: Slash D/H.
1. Chapter 1 - The Contract

**Chapter 1 - The Contract**

"Honestly Harry, it's not really a big deal," said Hermione, rolling her eyes at her best friend. Really, Harry should know by now that Professor Snape wasn't going to change his methods, even if he did treat the Lions slightly better than before, which was an unexpected bonus. "I thought after the War you would have gotten over trivial things such as House Points. Does it really matter if Snape took 30 points from Gryffindor?"

Harry glared at Hermione, ignoring the fact she was right which she was most of the time. Though he couldn't stop himself from imagining Hermione crying over points if she had lost them. Instead, he focused his anger onto his neglected lunch by repeatedly stabbing it with his fork. Deciding he was hungry after all, he shoved the mashed potatoes into his mouth and ate. Hermione giggled at Harry's expense, and smirked at him knowingly. This only intensified Harry's glare, who had still not gotten over his traumatic experience in Potions.

 _"Well, it wasn't THAT traumatic,"_ thought Harry, furrowing his eyebrows together to form a sulky-looking face. He just didn't appreciate losing points for _breathing._ He thought Snape would have been different now, ever since he and Harry had come to a mutual decision to lay off each other during the endless amount of Order meetings during the War. Well, maybe that agreement was no longer in place since Voldemort had been killed off, and was no longer alive to ruin people's lives.

The rest of Harry's first week back as an Eight Year had been very peaceful, which was a welcomed relief. He could finally spend a _normal_ year at Hogwarts without the threat of a Dark Lord looming over his head. When his letter from McGonagall had arrived during the summer at Grimmauld Place, he had been more than happy to find an excuse to leave the dreary place. Maybe he would be able to figure out what he wanted to do with his life, since being an Auror was no longer of interest to him. Harry could no longer picture himself chasing down Dark Wizards for the rest of his life; he wanted a peaceful life, thank you very much.

"You guys ready for our first lesson of Defense?" questioned Ron, chewing his food very loudly as he spoke. Beside him, Hermione made a face of disgust and slapped Ron's arm. Sensing the oncoming argument, Harry quickly formulated a response.

"Not too sure yet," Harry replied, leaning towards his two best friends. "What if we have another teacher like Umbridge or something?" Weary at the thought of another frilly, pink, toad-like creature, Harry shivered and tried his best to get the nauseating images out of his head.

"We probably won't have another Umbridge," Though Hermione tried to sound positive, Harry could tell she was worried about the identity of the new Professor as well. "I doubt Professor McGonagall would hire someone detrimental to our education." Rolling his eyes at Hermione's response, Harry sighed. The Defense teachers were usually always bad, except for a few exceptions, like Remus.

"Well, we should go now before the bell rings," said Hermione, finishing off her lunch as she searched the ground for her schoolbag. Harry and Ron nodded, and got up as well to do the same. After locating their possessions, the trio headed towards their Defense classroom. All three were nervous to see who would be teaching them.

Walking into the classroom, Harry immediately noticed the vast array of strange devices scattered around the room. Moving towards the strange objects to examine them, Harry was quite confused by what they were. They were all unique, and some of them just looked to be trinkets, like the ones he saw in Dumbledore's office in his Sixth Year. One of the objects looked like a Sneakoscope, but instead was very large compared to the Pocket Sneakoscope Harry owned. The device radiated a light blue, and had a shiny, silver ball in the middle.

"What do you think it is?" asked Ron, eyeing the hefty object with thinly veiled suspicion. Ron had learned since the Diary to be apprehensive of any mysterious, magical objects. After all, he did not want another memory-Voldemort to come along and possess his sister or any of his friends.

"I'm not sure, but it's probably a better version of the Sneakoscope, since that's what it looks like," said Hermione. Hermione was confused by what the item was, and she couldn't remember seeing the intricate device in any of her Defense books.

Before Harry could respond, a handsome, tall man walked into the classroom, and answered Hermione's question. "It is simply a device to guard against dangerous dark creatures, but yes, it is quite similar to a Sneakoscope." said the man, giving the students a charming smile. The man's eyes flickered between the three, and when they landed on Harry, his eyes flashed in recognition, though it left as soon as it came.

Harry pretended he didn't notice, and instead looked his new Defense teacher over. The Professor had dark brown hair, light brown eyes, and prominent cheekbones. Overall, he was very attractive, and Harry couldn't stop the blush that crept onto his face. Choosing to ignore his current situation in hopes of it going away on its own, Harry asked the Professor what his name was instead.

Grinning, the man introduced himself as Professor Thornwell, and shook all three of his new students' hands. "It's nice to meet you three, but you don't need to introduce yourselves. Everyone in the Wizarding World already knows your names," explained Professor Thornwell, giving them a gentle smile. Smiling back at the kind Professor, the group moved towards a desk. Before Harry could get comfortable, Professor Thornwell interrupted him.

"Though I'm sure you're very excited to start Defense with the rest of the class Mr. Potter, I have instructions from the Headmaster to tell you to head off to his office for an important matter he needed to discuss with you," explained Thornwell.

Harry immediately blanched. Usually when it came to him, important matters were deadly situations which he needed to prevent and take care of. Sighing, Harry nodded his head, and grabbed his school bag to take with him to Dumbledore's office. "I'll see you two after class is over then," said Harry.

A few moments later, Harry arrived at the gargoyle which led to Professor Dumbledore's office. Realizing, he had forgotten to ask Professor Thornwell for the password, it took Harry a few seconds to guess the correct password. After saying 'chocolate frogs' out loud, Harry moved quickly up the spiral staircase, and knocked on the door, waiting to be allowed in. Hearing Dumbledore telling him to come in, Harry opened the door and was shocked to see some of the people inside.

Inside the office sat Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy. Though the latter seemed angry and annoyed at being in the Headmasters' office, Lucius and Narcissa were at ease, and pleasantly said hello to Harry. Though Harry knew Lucius was a spy for the Order, he couldn't help but feel on edge when he was around the older man. Harry didn't know Narcissa quite well, but he assumed she was a nice enough lady, though probably a bit snobbish which was expected from someone who was a part of the Malfoy family.

"Er, hello Professor," mumbled Harry nervously. "Did you need anything from me?" Harry heard Malfoy snort derisively, but the boy stopped smirking after his mother gave him a long look.

"Well, you see Harry, the Malfoy family has recently been going through their estate over at Gringotts, and they found an ancient blood contract, which needs to be dealt with," explained the Professor.

"What do you mean? And what's a blood contract?" asked Harry in confusion. Dumbledore sighed, and rubbed his hands together tiredly. After a few moments of silence, Dumbledore responded. "A blood contract is an ancient ritual in which two parties form an unbreakable contract through the use of their blood. Blood contracts are like any other regular contract, except you lose your magic if you defy what you agreed upon. Blood contracts can be enacted at any time, and may be passed down within ancient families. Because of this, sometimes these contracts are then enacted by the descendants of the original people who signed the contract," explained Dumbledore.

Though he now possessed the knowledge of what a blood contract was, Harry was still confused by why he had to be there with the Malfoys. Needing answers to his confusion, Harry announced his thoughts to everyone in the room, and that is when Lucius Malfoy stepped into the conversation to explain the situation.

"As you know Mr. Potter, though the Malfoy family has been saved from Azkaban due to our loyalty and service to the Order of the Phoenix, some of the general public still view us as Death Eaters, and have treated us as such, which is why you come in." Lucius knew he was being blunt, but it was the best way to tell the boy in front of him; no lies, just the truth. Though he did not know the Potter boy personally, after hearing many complaints and stories from his son, he assumed this was the best way to approach the matter. After all, he was not a master manipulator like Dumbledore.

Harry blinked stupidly at what he just heard. _"How am I supposed to help?"_ thought Harry. The War had just ended, and people were already expecting more from him. What more did he have to do to get people to let _HIM_ run his own life? He had done his duty as the so-called Saviour, and now he just wanted to live his life the way he wanted to live it, but something always had to get in the way of his happiness.

"What am I supposed to do to help? I already showed up at your Wizengamot hearings with Professor Dumbledore," said Harry, irritation seeping into his voice. Everyone in the room must have heard it as well, since they all flinched a bit, except for Malfoy.

"My boy, Lucius has found an ancient blood contract between the Malfoy and Potter families, dating back two centuries to when Henry Potter, and Deimos Malfoy united the two families in a short-lived friendship. You see Harry, the Malfoy and Potter families have always been rivals, though this rivalry had ended long enough for a contract to be made when Henry and Deimos were still friends for a short period of time. This blood contract was a special kind of contract. It was the Iunctum Pactum."

Harry was shocked by what he had just heard. " _The Potters and Malfoys were friends at one point!?"_ He couldn't help but doubt the tale. It seemed way too unlikely to have actually happened, but then again, Harry had been through many unlikely events. Snapping out of his shock, Harry quickly asked Professor Dumbledore about the Iunctum Pactum.

Before Dumbledore could give an answer, Mrs. Malfoy stood up and answered for the man. "It is a marriage contract, Mr. Potter. We found it when we were going through our family vault, and we have decided to enact it."

Not believing what he had just heard, Harry was shocked that Dumbledore was doing nothing to stop this from happening. "No! I won't marry HIM just because you told me too, and because you want to use me to look good again!" shouted Harry, his face flushed in anger.

"Though we know you are apprehensive of this situation Mr. Potter, Lucius has already enacted the contract, and you have to agree to the terms otherwise you will lose your magic." said Narcissa calmly. Seeing the oncoming tirade, she once again tried explaining the ordeal. "Look, Harry, we know it's not the ideal situation but we can offer you something great in return, a family." Though it may not seem genuine, Narcissa was honest in what she had said, and she knew she could love Harry as her own son in the future.

Harry had seen the genuine look on her face, and saw that she was honest in her claims of him joining their family, but there was one big problem. Malfoy and him hated each other and he did not want to marry him. "Me and Malfoy hate each other, and I don't want to marry him," said Harry.

Finally saying something, Malfoy calmly agreed with Harry. "Yes, Potter. We do hate each other but I have a duty to fulfill, and whether you like it or not, we will be married. Or you can lose your magic." Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Malfoy didn't even care that they were about to be doomed into a loveless marriage. He had expected a tantrum from the other boy, but was shocked not to hear one.

"Though we would love to give you more time to think this over Mr. Potter, Narcissa and I have other important matters to deal with also, so could you please fulfill the contract? We know it's not the best situation for you at the moment, but our offer is genuine. We could learn to be a family together."

"Fine, I'll do it. Give me the stupid contract." said Harry. Narcissa and Lucius both smiled, while Draco rolled his eyes instead.

"Excellent. Please sign here," Lucius pulled out an old scroll, while Narcissa handed him a blood quill similar to the one he had used during detention with Umbridge. Harry quickly signed his name at the bottom of the scroll, and at that moment, he knew his life was about to change drastically.

 **Author's Note:**

Hey everyone! I'm WrackspurtInDisguise and this is my first ever Harry Potter fanfiction. I would really appreciate you guys leaving a review, and telling me what you think. Please be free to tell me what you liked and what you hated. And any suggestions would be fine too! I will try to update at least twice a month or even more but no promises can be made since I am really busy with school and other things. Also, please do tell if this chapter was too short. I will make the next one longer! Thanks for reading!

(P.S. I don't have a beta so there may be a few spelling or grammatical errors. Please point these out if you notice any. I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks!)


	2. Chapter 2 - Old Habits Die Hard

**Chapter Two – Old Habits Die Hard**

"You have to _WHAT!?_ " shouted Ron in understandable anger. Harry sighed, and nodded his head reluctantly to confirm the marriage to his friend for the third time. He had just gotten back from the meeting at Dumbledore's office, and was quick to inform his friends of the events that had taken place so far. Though Harry tried to appear calm on the outside, in the inside however, he was beyond furious with the Malfoys, and with his ancestor, Henry Potter. _"Who would be stupid enough to trust a Malfoy?"_ thought Harry glumly.

But, there was nothing Harry could do to prevent the marriage from taking place, so he had just signed the contract. He wouldn't risk losing his magic for anything. The Wizarding World had changed his life for the better, and he did not want to go back to the Dursleys. Or worse.

"I'm sure there's something we can do to prevent this," said Hermione. Harry looked up at her from his position on the floor of the Gryffindor Common Room and observed her. Hermione sat on the couch with a face Harry had become accustomed to; her "research the problem for hours in the library until I find the answer" face. Harry knew there was nothing that could be done, as he had asked Professor Dumbledore immediately after the Malfoys had left the Office.

"There's nothing that can be done," said Harry quietly. "If Professor Dumbledore can't do anything to stop the marriage, then we definitely can't." Hermione looked ready to protest this claim, but she closed her mouth quickly after realizing Harry was right.

"I don't like the idea of you being married off to someone you don't even love," whispered Hermione. She looked like she was holding back tears, so Harry got off the floor and embraced her tightly to comfort her.

"Same. But I rather get married to Malfoy then lose my magic and get sent back to the Dursleys. Besides, I still have you two to help me through this," said Harry. Ron and Hermione smiled at each other when Harry said this. Harry didn't usually ask for help from others, so they were happily surprised that he did this time. "Of course we'll help you mate!" said Ron, pulling his two friends in for a tight hug.

The next day was normal enough for Harry. Except for the fact that he had to spend an hour a day with Malfoy to get to know him for the rest of the school year, or until Professor Dumbledore thought they were close enough. After hearing about this from a student who had delivered the message via a letter from the Professor, Harry angrily marched towards the Potions classroom with his friends trailing right behind him. Ron and Hermione quickened their pace to catch up with him and tried to get him to calm down.

"I can't believe they expect me to spend time with that bastard!" Harry whispered to his friends furiously as they scrambled into the Potions classroom early, fearing Professor Snape's wrath. Dropping his Potions textbook onto a table roughly, Harry sat down and glared at everything around him in anger.

"Well Harry, you two _ARE_ getting married so you can't argue with him for the rest of your life. This is a good situation for you. Maybe you and Malfoy could even become friends." said Hermione, careful to think the situation through and then making a judgement.

Setting his glare onto his best friend, Harry knew she was right but didn't want to admit it. Fighting with Malfoy for the rest of his life didn't seem very appealing, and he knew the pair had to come to an understanding to make the marriage work. "Doesn't mean I want to spend time with him," mumbled Harry dejectedly. Before Hermione could reply, the bell had rung, and the classroom was soon flooded by students rushing into their seats to avoid getting into trouble from Professor Snape.

As Harry watched his classmates settling down, his eyes soon landed on Malfoy. The blonde looked Harry's way and noticed the bespectacled boy watching him. Malfoy stared right back, and gave the other boy a cocky smirk, which only made Harry angrier. Flipping the other boy off, Harry glared at Malfoy and turned his head to the front of the classroom to wait for Snape to arrive. Harry had not noticed the shocked look that now rested on Malfoy's face.

"Today, we will be brewing Polyjuice Potion. I do not expect most of you to be able to brew this potion," Snape looked at Neville as he said this. Though Neville's confidence had grown a lot since First Year, the boy was still scared of Professor Snape, and he quickly turned red in embarrassment as the Slytherins snickered rudely.

"However, I will not tolerate stupidity in any way or form, so if I see any foolish First Year behaviour, you will be receiving an immediate zero," said Snape, glaring at the Gryffindor side of the classroom. "I will be choosing your partners, and they will be on the board with the instructions." Snape waved his wand at the black board behind him, and the students got up to move tables after seeing who their partner was.

Harry glared at the name beside his on the board in front of him. _"Great, now I have to work with the idiot too,"_ thought Harry. Grabbing his schoolbag and textbook, Harry moved towards the table where Malfoy was sitting. The other boy gave him a smirk, and moved his school things to make room for Harry. Before he could sit down however, Malfoy chucked a piece of paper at him. Harry glared at this.

"Go grab the ingredients. And don't expect me to let you stir anything. We _will_ be getting a good mark, and I will make your life hell if we fail." Malfoy glared at Harry while he said this. Harry rolled his eyes, and did as he was asked. Harry knew he wasn't any good at Potions so if being nice to Malfoy for one period got him a good mark, he could care less if he had to cut ingredients the whole time.

After grabbing the ingredients, Harry went back to the table, and began shredding the boomslang skin. The pair worked in silence, and soon enough the routine of Harry passing the ingredients to Malfoy, so he could stir them into the potion, came to an end. Malfoy poured the potion into two goblets, and handed one to Harry. The two waited for their classmates to finish, so they could administer the potion with everyone else. So far, only Hermione and Pansy Parkinson had finished, and Harry was soon lost in his thoughts.

Harry couldn't help but think about the stupid marriage contract. Harry noticed that Malfoy wasn't very bothered by the contract, as if he knew it would be happening all along. The boy had been treating Harry the way he usually did, which was kind of strange since Harry had been expecting Malfoy to hex him or something out of anger. Suddenly, Harry stood up and knocked down his textbook as realization hit him. _"What if Malfoy knew all along about the contract? What if it's just a scheme his parents came up with and he's going along with it?"_

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Potter!?" shouted Malfoy, standing up as he glared at the black-haired boy in front of him. "You could've knocked down my potion!" Harry glared right back at Malfoy, and after a few seconds of them glaring at each other, Harry picked up his textbook and placed it back on the table.

"Shut up Malfoy," said Harry. Harry didn't know how to bring the topic up, but he needed to know the truth. He wasn't going to be a pawn in someone's plans again, he had already had enough of that with Dumbledore.

"Malfoy, I have an important question to ask you." This had caught Malfoy's attention. The Slytherin nodded and waved his hand absently, gesturing Harry to go on. "Did you already know you were going to marry me?" Harry tried not to imply anything, but Malfoy must've caught on as anger quickly flooded the boy's face.

"What Potter? You think my Death Eater father is planning on murdering you after you move into our home?" snarled Malfoy. "I don't want to marry you, who would? But this marriage is a good way for our family name to have the same prestige as it used to, and as my duty as the Malfoy heir, I will do as I am told."

Harry didn't know why, but he felt hurt after hearing Malfoy say he was just being used to fix their family name. He had heard it from Lucius and Narcissa already, though in a kinder manner, but it felt different after hearing it from the boy he was supposed to be married to for the rest of his life. Before he could stop them, angry tears flooded his eyes, and Harry furiously tried to blink them away. Malfoy immediately noticed them and was quick to smirk at Harry, which only made Harry cry more.

"You can't seriously be crying over this Potter," said Malfoy. "Merlin, you're such a girl." Wiping away his tears angrily, Harry stared icily at Malfoy, before turning his back. A few minutes of silence had passed before the rest of the students finished, and Snape soon resumed the rest of the lesson.

"Now, the potions should all be done, and should be ready for the final step. Pull out a hair or two out of your heads, and place them into your partner's goblet. After the colour changes, drink the potion, and your body will morph into your partner's. Now hurry up and get this done, so I can leave," concluded Snape.

Not making any eye contact with Malfoy, Harry pulled out a strand of hair, and dropped it into the blonde's goblet. Harry and Malfoy watched as the liquid within the goblet changed into a bright, gold colour. After this, Malfoy repeated the same steps as Harry, and Harry watched in awe as the potion changed into a brilliant red. Harry smiled slightly at this. Magic really was amazing. Though Malfoy seemed a bit unperturbed by the events so far.

Looking around the classroom before drinking the potion, Harry watched his classmates and friends to see who they had become. Ron was now Goyle. Hermione was now Pansy. Neville was now Blaise Zabini, and so on. Bracing himself for what was to come, Harry quickly downed the potion, and soon enough a burning sensation took over his body. Harry felt himself stretching as he grew taller to match Malfoy's height, and felt his face morph into the other boy's aristocratic features. The pain was soon over and Harry took a deep breath in relief. Looking over at Malfoy, Harry saw himself staring right back at him.

"Wow Potter, you look rather handsome today," said Malfoy. Malfoy smirked, and chuckled a bit at Harry's angry expression. "Don't frown, you'll give my body wrinkles." Harry rolled his eyes, and continued giving Malfoy the silent treatment. Malfoy frowned at this, and poked Harry's shoulder with his finger.

"Oh come on Potter, are you still mad for no reason?" Harry stayed silent, and instead began looked at his classmates again. Malfoy rolled his eyes, and sighed. Coming up with a plan to get Harry's attention, Malfoy grinned and quietly snickered.

"Fine, you can be as dramatic as you want, no one's stopping you from that. I'll just, how do I say this, well _explore_ my new body, while you sulk and do nothing." Harry's eyes widened in shock at the implication, and he quickly turned around to stop Malfoy.

"You wouldn't!" shouted Harry, glaring daggers at Malfoy. Malfoy grinned at Harry. He was a Malfoy, of course his plan to get Potter to talk to him was going to work. "I thought you weren't talking to me, Potter?" inquired Malfoy. Cursing under his breath at his fail, Harry gave Malfoy a stony look, and turned back into his original position.

"Wow, Potter. You sure are short in height, and in length. I can't feel anything between my legs, not that I was expecting too," announced Malfoy, grinning at Harry as he turned red in anger.

"You are such a fucking asshole!" shouted Harry, punching Malfoy hard on the shoulder. The other boy recoiled in pain, and raised his arm to defend himself, but before he could hit back, Snape intervened.

"Detention at 7, Potter! I do not tolerate stupidity in this classroom, and if you do not behave, I will be speaking to the Headmaster about this," shouted Snape. Fearing the angry expression on Snape's face, Harry nodded meekly.

"Do not even dream of being late," said Snape, as he turned on his heel to go scare another Gryffindor instead. Harry sat down dejectedly, and turned his head to glare at Malfoy.

"This is all your fault, Malfoy. Fuck you," started Harry. Malfoy glared right back, and was quick to respond. "I wasn't the one who resorted to physical violence first."

"Whatever, Malfoy. Don't talk to me," said Harry, rolling his eyes.

Soon enough, the potions had worn off, and the bell had rung. Grabbing his stuff quickly, Harry ran out the door with his friends once again trailing behind him. In his hurry to leave the classroom, Harry had forgotten his textbook on the table, and had not noticed Malfoy taking it.

 **Author's Note:**

Hey guys, thanks for reading! So, in this chapter I started developing the relationship between Harry and Draco. I'm sorry if they seem a bit OOC, and if you think it's a big problem, don't be afraid to say so in your reviews, if you choose too! I know Draco seems like he likes and hates Harry in this chapter at the same time, but all will be explained next chapter during detention, and their first hour together. I'm currently working on the third chapter and it should be uploaded near the end of the week.


	3. Chapter 3 - Making Amends

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys, thanks for reading! This chapter is about Draco and Harry slowly opening up to each other, and the plot will officially start to thicken in the next few chapters after this one. I'm currently on a break from school so expect at least two more chapters this month. Hopefully. Also, I apoligize for the short length of this chapter but I promise the next one will be longer! As always, please tell me what you think in your reviews!

 **Chapter Three – Making Amends**

Walking into his room, Draco quietly sighed, and took off his shoes. After closing the door, he went and laid down on his bed to relax after a tiring day of classes. Thankfully, there was no one in his room to correct his behaviour, as he was acting quite un-Malfoyish. At moments like these, Draco appreciated the fact that he had no roommates even more, since everyone in Slytherin got their own room.

Staring at the roof above him, Draco reflected on the day's events. More specifically, Harry Potter. Potter was acting strange. It was as if he actually felt _hurt_ when Draco told him the reason the marriage contract was initiated. Well, it wasn't his fault that the Wizarding World was filled with a bunch of assholes that still treated his family like Death Eaters.

But Draco didn't know why he felt guilt in the pit of his stomach. He didn't mean to hurt Potter's feelings. It was what it was, and he doubted Potter wanted him to lie to him. Maybe there was more to the story than Draco could see. However, Draco knew he needed to apologize if they wanted to get this marriage to work, or even become friends eventually.

Draco still couldn't believe he had gotten a chance to befriend Potter, even after being rejected on the Hogwarts Express years ago. Draco had been hurt by the rejection, but had hid it well by picking fights with Potter instead. He _would_ become friends with Potter now though. Draco would put the past behind them, and try his best to get Potter to open up to him. And he would start his mission by calling the other boy Harry.

* * *

Harry cursed under his breath as he ran down the corridors of Hogwarts, trying to reach the Potions classroom in under five minutes. Fearing the anger Snape would display, Harry sped up until he finally reached the classroom. Out of breath, Harry checked the time and saw that he still had two minutes left until his detention officially began. Not wanting to spend more time with Snape than necessary, Harry decided to stay outside until the time to go inside came.

As Harry waited, he looked down the hallway to see Malfoy walking towards him with a smile on his face. In his hands was Harry's missing textbook. In other words, Malfoy was holding the reason Harry was almost late, since Harry couldn't find the textbook when he was trying to do his homework in the Common Room.

Narrowing his eyes at Malfoy's approaching figure, Harry mentally prepared his speech on the importance of minding your own business, and not stealing people's belongings. But before he could speak, Malfoy had already opened his mouth.

"Hello Harry," said Malfoy, smiling as he saw the shocked expression on the boy's face. "I brought your Potions textbook, you left it in the classroom and I grabbed it for you." Still smiling, Malfoy placed the textbook into Harry's hands.

"Who are you and what have you done with Malfoy?" Harry glared at Malfoy, and took out his wand to defend himself from any danger. After all, the person in front of him could be a Death Eater Polyjuiced as Malfoy. Also, the real Malfoy would never want to do something nice for him.

Malfoy just laughed, and gave Harry an even bigger smile. But the smile soon left his face when he saw the angry expression resting on Harry's face. "Look Harry, I'm sorry for how I've treated you over the years, and I just want to make peace and be friends," explained Draco. "We are getting married, and I don't want to fight with you every day for the rest of my life."

Harry was shocked at what he was hearing. Malfoy was _sorry_? Hearing the boy apologize was new to Harry, but it was surprisingly nice of him. However, Malfoy wasn't the only one who had to apologize. If their engagement, and impending marriage was to work, they needed to start on a clean slate, and starting over included an effort from both of them.

"You're right, Mal – Draco," said Harry. "I'm also sorry for what I've done to you over the past couple of years, and I would also like to put the effort in to become friends."

Draco smiled, and nodded. Holding his hand out for Harry to shake, Draco reintroduced himself to Harry. "Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you."

"Hi, my name is Harry Potter, and it is also nice to meet you," said Harry, his face slightly red as he shook Draco's hand. Smiling at the other boy, Harry surprised himself and Draco by hugging the platinum-haired boy. Snapping out of his shock, Draco also embraced Harry. The moment was gone, however, when Harry realized he was late for detention.

"Oh fuck!" cursed Harry. "Snape's gonna kill me!" Harry was close to having a panic attack, but before he could stress himself out even more, Draco placed his hand on the boy's shoulder to calm him down. "Relax Harry, I got you out of detention."

Harry blinked. "What? You got me out of detention? With _Snape_?"

Laughing, Draco leaned over to close Harry's mouth, which was wide open from shock. "Yes, I told him the detention couldn't be today because we have to spend an hour together today," explained Draco. "It was the least I could do, since the detention was my fault anyways. And while we're at this topic, I'm sorry for what I said today. I was just teasing you, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Giving Draco a small smile, Harry shook his head. "You don't need to say sorry, you just did," said Harry. "And it's my fault anyways, I hit you."

"Well, if you say so," said Draco hesitantly. Harry, noticing Draco's hesitation, grabbed his hand, and smiled at him. "No, really, it's okay," assured Harry. "Now, where are we going for our first hour together?"

"I thought we could go to the Room of Requirement," explained Draco. "It's private, so we don't need to worry about nosy people." Nodding his head in understanding, Harry agreed and the two soon left the dungeons to walk upstairs towards the 7th floor corridor, where the Room was located.

As the pair walked upstairs, Harry questioned Draco about the blood contract. He needed more details about what was expected from him, and if the marriage would be announced to the public.

"Well, Mother and Father don't have any specific jobs for you to do or anything, if that's what you're wondering," explained Draco. "And the marriage will be announced to a bunch of Pureblood families within our family's social circle, but the general public probably won't know until the actually wedding takes place, unless the Daily Prophet somehow learns about the contract."

"Oh okay, I thought I would have to make appearances or something," mumbled Harry. After Harry said, Draco chuckled. Seeing the annoyed look on Harry's face, he explained.

"We aren't hiring you to make speeches about how great the Malfoy family is or anything, it really is just a marriage," said Draco. "You _are_ joining our family, and you will become a Malfoy, which means Mother and Father will look out for you."

Seeing the doubt on Harry's face when he mentioned his Father, Draco smiled. "Yes, my Father will look out for you, I understand it's hard to believe because of his past actions, but he was a spy for the Order." Harry nodded, and the pair walked in silence until they finally reached the Room of Requirement.

The Room of Requirement had morphed into a comfortable room with a small, green couch and a great fireplace, similar to the one in the Gryffindor Common Room. The room had also provided a mahogany coffee table, with plates of food on top of it. Seeing his favourite dessert on one of the plates, Harry's eyes lit up and he raced over to grab some.

"You must really like treacle tart," chuckled Draco, watching Harry shove his face with the dessert. Blushing, Harry nodded his head, and went over to the couch to sit down. Following Harry's example, Draco also sat down, and pulled out two pieces of parchment.

"Dumbledore has provided us with a bunch of questions we have to ask each other," explained Draco. "They're fairly simple, so we'll be done in no time, and then we can eat." Harry nodded his head in agreement, as Draco gave Harry his set of questions.

"Okay, I can start," said Draco. "What's your favourite colour?" Harry shook his head at the question. Really? He wondered if all the questions were this typical.

"Green, what about you?" asked Harry.

"My favourite colour is also green," said Draco.

And for the next thirty minutes, the simple routine of asking each other questions continued. The questions were very easy, and not hard for the boys to answer. Overall, the two had learned quite a bit about each other, and Harry surprisingly had a good time.

But Harry wasn't too surprised. Draco had been very nice, and Harry had shared many laughs with the boy that night. The thought of Draco Malfoy having a stuffed ferret named Draco Jr. was funny after all. Soon enough, the questions were over and after a peaceful dinner between the two, their first hour was over.

"Well, I guess we're done for today then," said Harry as they left the Room of Requirement. Draco nodded in affirmation, and gave Harry a small grin. "Yes, it was very fun," replied Draco.

After a few minutes of walking, the pair said their goodbye's and split up towards their Common Rooms. Harry couldn't stop the small grin from forming on his face as he walked up the stairs towards the Tower.

* * *

Quietly whispering the password to the Common Room to the Fat Lady, Harry stepped into the room to find his best friends waiting for him. The room was mostly empty of students, though there were a few Second Years playing Exploding Snap in the corner.

Hermione, who was too invested in the book she was reading, did not notice Harry sitting down beside her. Ron was snoring loudly, fast asleep on the ground. Grinning widely, Harry decided to scare his best friend. Silently, Harry pulled out his wand, and leaned towards Hermione. His wand was on her neck as he quietly whispered hello into her ear.

As expected, Hermione shrieked in fright, but stopped when she saw Harry grinning at her. Glaring at her attacker, Hermione pulled out her own wand. "Harry Potter, you better explain yourself now!" Paling at the sight of Hermione brandishing her wand at him, Harry began stuttering in fear. Thankfully, Ron was awakened by the sound of Hermione's shrieks, and was there to save him.

"How was your date with Malfoy?" inquired Ron, grinning as Harry flushed. Choosing to ignore Ron's comment, Harry instead decided to be nice and inform his friends of the night's events.

"Malfoy and I decided to become friends," said Harry, not surprised when he saw shocked expressions on his friends faces.

Snapping out of her initial shock, Hermione gave Harry a big smile. "That's great Harry! It's good to see you and Malfoy growing up a bit."

"A bit? I'm very mature, thanks," snapped Harry in annoyance. Before Hermione could reply, Ron interrupted the small fight before it escalated into something big.

"Well, that's good mate, at least we know you won't end up being killed in your sleep now," said Ron. Harry couldn't help but agree with the redhead. Who knows what could've happened if there was no truce?

After informing his friends of the night's events, Harry said goodbye, and headed upstairs to the boys dorm to catch some sleep. The day had been exhausting for Harry, and he was excited to call it a day. Collapsing onto his four-poster bed without changing out of his robes, Harry instantly feel asleep, and dreamt of a certain blonde that night with a small smile on his face.


End file.
